


closer to you

by marksonator



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksonator/pseuds/marksonator
Summary: mark loves yugyeom and yugyeom loves mark. it’s as simple as that.





	closer to you

_A flower field filled with daisies. The sun beat down overhead and casted warm rays onto his back. He picked a daisy and placed it in his hair. **Boom. **What was that.. he looked around and didn’t see anything but then- _ _**BOOM. ** _

Mark groaned and woke up from his dream to see a dark figure standing in his doorway. “Fuck- what the fuck”, he rose quickly and grabbed the lamp off his side table. “HEY ITS JUST ME.. it’s me”. The soft voice didn’t suit the 6 foot tall dark figure standing in front of him, but Mark knew that voice anywhere. He relaxed and placed the lamp down.

“Yugyeom.. Jesus it’s like 2 in the morning you can’t just come in here like that and scare me.” Yugyeom looked down at the ground sheepishly, “I’m sorry hyung, I couldn’t sleep and I remembered you gave me a spare key and I thought I’d just let myself in and sleep here. I’m sorry I-“ Mark interrupted, “Yugyeom. YUGYEOM. You don’t have to explain it to me, I understand. Just call me first or something so I have a heads up and don’t end up killing you.”

Yugyeom walked into Mark’s room and Mark walked over and ruffled his hair. “You know you’re welcome here anytime right? Hyung hates seeing you scared, you don’t have to sleep alone if you’re not comfortable.” Yugyeom looked up at him, cheeks flushed red. “Thank you hyung, I’m so grateful.” “Nothing to be grateful for, we’re friends. That’s what friends do for each other.” Mark led Yugyeom to the bed and pulled the covers back. “Ok, get in. It’s late and we have practice tomorrow morning.” Yugyeom obliged and Mark went to his side of the bed, immediately falling asleep. Yugyeom lay awake a few minutes longer, tracing his hyung’s features with his eyes, repeating it until sleep consumed him.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! sorry i haven’t written in quite a bit i’ve been busy with uni :(( but markgyeom have been so cute lately and i just had to write about them. this fic idea came to me right now at 2 in the morning so i’ll continue the chapters when i’m fully awake and can function properly. enjoy :)


End file.
